Love Conquers All
by Ellivia22
Summary: Sequel to "I Need You" Hermione gets kidnapped and Ron has to go and save her. Complete
1. Default Chapter

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Ron Weasley (though I wish I do) I don't own Hermione Granger, and blah blah so forth. **

** Love Conquers All **

** Chapter 1 Nervous**

** Hermione's POV**

** It's a day before my wedding with Ron. I'm nervous as hell. What if something goes wrong? I'm sitting in the room I rented in The Three Broomsticks. Ron and I are going to marry in the church at Hogsmeade. My stomach lurches in exhilaration. **

** I'm sitting on the bed, shaking violently because of nerves. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say**

** My Ron enters. Right away, I know something's wrong. He's wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans, in the middle of the summer!**

** He sits down next to me. He starts to put his hands on my shoulders, but before he does, I ask him a question. "Ron, could you do me a favor?" I ask**

** "Anything Angel"**

** "Take off your sweatshirt," I say**

** He's hesitant at first, but pulls off his sweatshirt. I gasp. A long gash is over his forearm still bleeding. I thought he was over this. But then, I remember. This is a hard habit to break. **

** "Ron, are you nervous about the wedding?" I ask quietly.**

** "As hell," he says, looking in my eyes. **

** "Do you love me?" I ask, healing the wound with my wand.**

** "More than anything."**

** "And I love you. You know, when you tried to drink the poison last year, still haunts my memory. I'll _NEVER_ be able to forget that, because I love you _SO_ much, and I don't want to lose you. So you have nothing to be worried about." I say, turning and looking in his blue eyes.**

** "I know," he says softly, putting his hand lightly on my cheek, as if to make sure I'm real.**

** "Do you promise me to not do this again?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "I swear that I'll try harder," he says, giving me that lopsided grin that I love.**

** "I' love you," I whisper as his arms wrap around me.**

** "Ditto," he whispers into my hair. **

** I relax in his arms, happy to be there. But though I am happy, I still have a horrible feeling something's going to go wrong.**

**(A:N: Here's chapter 1 of my sequel. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review! I live on those. Chapter 2 will come very quickly. Thanks.) **

** ---—Rwfan------**


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

                                                                        Chapter 2 Missing

                                                                                    Ron's POV

            I leave Hermione's room later that night.  I'm so nervous about the wedding!  _What if she doesn't show up at the altar? What if she's just playing?  What if I'm making a mistake?_

            I'm sitting in the kitchen of my flat drinking a butterbeer, thinking these thoughts.  I still have a horrible feeling that she's just doing this out of pity.  But with all my heart, mind, and soul, I believe her.  I keep looking at my new scar on my arm.  I don't know why I did that, besides that fact that I'm nervous.  However, I promised her.  While I'm still thinking, my Best Man enters through the fireplace.  

            "Hey mate!"  Harry says energetically.  "Ready for the big day?"  he asks, slapping me on the back.

            "Bloody hell, Harry, I'm nervous!  Butterbeer?"  I ask getting up from my chair.

            "I'll get it, Ron you relax!  You're shaking so hard you'll probably drop the container," he says.

            I glare at him as I'm sitting back down.  He's right though.  I'm shaking so hard, I don't even understand how I'm holding my cup of butterbeer steady.  

            Harry gets his butterbeer and sits down next to me.  He's wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans.  I had left my sweatshirt at Hermione's flat, so I just have a white T-shirt and my blue jeans on.  "How's Hermione?"  Harry asks.

            "Nervous like me. . .uh Harry. . you know my little problem?"

            "Yeah," Harry says, his eyes narrowing.

            "Well, it's a really hard habit to break.  I was just very nervous."  I say, showing him the fresh scar on my forearm.

            Harry looks at me, his green eyes full of support.  "I know it's hard.  We're all here for you, Ron.  So, instead of looking for a poignant object, come to us, okay?"  

            I give him a slow smile.  "Okay

            The next morning, I wake up at 4 AM.  The wedding isn't until 7 tonight.  I get up and start pacing the room.  I look for my razor.  Then I hear Harry's words enter my head, _instead of looking for a poignant object, come to us.  I quit the search, and lie back down on the bed, trying to get back to sleep.  _

            Suddenly I feel a pang in my heart.  Someone's in trouble.  **_Hermione_ I think to myself in horror.  I spring out of bed and quickly apparate.**

            When I arrive at her flat, the scene is horrible.  The door is wide open.  Chairs and a lamp have been knocked over.  Her bed is rumpled and her locket and wedding ring is on the bed.  The mirror is cracked, and there is blood on the floor.  I'm shaking and sweating and shivering all at once.  I feel light-headed and that I'm about to collapse, with only one thing on my mind:  I've got to find Hermione FAST!!

            I apparate to Harry and Ginny's flat.  I knock hurriedly on the door.  

            Harry appears at the door a moment later.  "Ron?  What is it?"  he asks groggily.

            "**_Hermione_**."  I gasp.  "She's gone."

            Harry takes my arm and pulls me inside.  "What do you mean she's gone?"  he asks, now wide awake.  

            "What's going on?"  Ginny asks, coming into the front hall. "Ron what is it?"

            "Hermione's gone!!  Come on I'll show you," I say frantically.

            Harry, Ginny, and I apparate to Hermione's flat.  Ginny's in Harry's embrace (she can't apparate yet, and we're allowed to apparate with someone clinging to us.)   They're horrified by the scene.  Ginny's face turned teary, Harry's as white as mine.  Just looking at the broken mirror and rumpled sheets.  We look around for a ransom note, but nothing is found.  

            I sit on her bed and weep, clutching the locket and ring in my hands.  "H-Harry.  I-I've g-got t-to f-find h-her!"  I sob frantically.  

            Harry and Ginny sit down next to me and try to help me calm down.  "Ron, first thing we need to do is figure out who took her.  All I can think of it's either Viktor or Malfoy."  

            I look up, my face tear stained.  I have the desire to find a knife a cut myself, but not with Harry and Ginny around.  Besides I have more important things to take care of.  "Wh-what are we going to do?"  I ask.  

            "Calm down, Ron."  Ginny says to me.  "Tomorrow we'll go and question Viktor.  But right now we've got to get some sleep.  Don't worry Ron, we'll find her."  

            "I hope so," I say sadly.  "She's my main lifeline."  

            We apparate back to Harry's flat.  I try to sleep on the couch, but I can't get the horrible scene out of my head.  All I know is I will never be okay until my Hermione's by my side again.  I put her locket in my pocket and her wedding ring on a chain around my neck, to keep it close to my heart.       

            Somehow I fall asleep, when I wake up again, it's 6:30 in the morning.  The memories of the discovery come rushing back to me.  Hermione's missing.  MY Hermione's missing!!  I get up take a hurriedly shower, and pace around the living room, waiting for Harry and Ginny to wake up.  I hope they're as ready to look for her as I am.  I'm wearing a red T-shirt, and shorts.  The ring shimmers around my neck.  I look in my pocket and pull out the locket.  I notice the chain is broken.  I decide to go to Diagon Alley for a couple of minutes to get it fixed while I'm waiting for them to get up.    

            I write a note to Harry and Ginny explaining where I went.  I apparate to Diagon Alley.  The streets are crowded with little kids, perhaps doing early shopping for Hogwarts.  I get to the shop where I bought the locket, "London Gold," Seamus is standing at the counter, polishing a diamond ring.  I hurriedly walk up to him.  

            "Hey mate!  Are you ready for the wedding?"  he asks.  

            "The wedding is off for now," I say hurriedly

            "What happened?"  

            "Hermione's missing.  Could you replace the chain for me as quickly as possible?"  I ask.  

            "Sure mate.  I'll polish the ring, too if you want."

            'No thanks mate."  I say.  I feel kind of protective of her ring.  

            Seamus replaces the chain within five minutes, a nicely polished one too.  I pay him, thank him and hurry back to my flat.  I pack some clothes in a suitcase and make it small enough to fit in my pocket by my wand.  I don't know or care **_how_ long it takes me to find my 'Mione.  But I know, I have to. **

            By the time I get back, Harry and Ginny are ready to go.  We apparate to the front of Viktor's mansion.  The mansion is huge, made of white marble.  We walk up to the front and knock on the door.  We're all shocked of what we see when the door opens....       

            (ooh cliffhanger.  Sorry guys.  I just feel this is a good way to build up suspense.  I'll try not to keep you waiting long.  @--}—Rwfan@---}--)                                      


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped

** Chapter 3 Trapped**

** Hermione's POV**

** I wake up with a huge headache. I find myself in a dirty old cell. My hands are chained to the wall, as long as my feet. I remember vaguely what had happened the night before. All I remember is a pair of blue eyes behind a ski mask. I tried to struggle, but he was too fast for me. I remember my foot getting cut by a piece of glass when my lamp fell on my foot. I try to cry out, but I realize I'm gagged. I'm wearing rags for clothes, and my face and hair is dirty and raggy. I try to get out of the chains, but I only succeed in making my wrists start bleeding. _Great_ I think bitterly to myself. _Just great_. **

** Flashback**

** _I was sitting in my bed, reading a marriage magazine when I heard glass breaking. I put my magazine down, terrified. A figure all in black climbed through the window. I opened my mouth to yell, but was silenced when the intruders hand covered it. I thrashed around, trying to hit the intruder, but all the blows were blocked. As I looked up I noticed blue eyes under the mask. He twisted my arm painfully behind my back. Still trying to struggle, I only succeeded in smashing into the mirror. The last thing I remembered was being hit in the head by a blunt object._**

****

**End of Flashback**

** While I'm thinking I set my mind back to what was supposed to happen today. I was supposed to marry my true love: Draco Malfoy. We've been engaged for six months. The thing is, I don't remember him proposing, or even giving me a ring. I do remember that I'm a graduate from ****Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the house of Slytherin. I am a pure blood witch, and I detest Muggle borns. While I'm here, I rack my brain trying to figure out who in the hell would want to kidnap me. _Ron! Ron and Harry! Of course! After all, they are my enemies! _The memory comes back to me, those blue eyes match Ron perfectly.**

** The only thing I can figure out that they want to hold me for ransom is to get revenge from Draco. I don't know why though. It was their fault he was expelled. I really wish I had my wand with me. I mean, since I know a lot of Dark Arts spells, I can get myself out of this damned place. I try to calm my pounding heart by thinking of all the charms of Draco. His wavy blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, sexy bod. Thinking of him makes the time go by faster. Before I know it, I find myself falling into an uneasy sleep.**

** _I'm still in the cell, waiting hopefully for my Draco to come. Suddenly the door opens. It's my Draco. I try to cry out happily to him, but I'm muffled, because of the gag. I look at him happily waiting for him to free me from this prison. To my horror, he comes toward me with his wand. "Supierno," he whispered pointing his wand at me. Before I know it, all my happy thoughts are drained out of my mind. The only things I can think about is this cell and where I am. He left the cell, not even bothering glancing back. "Draco!" I tried to call but muffled. "Don't leave me," I think desperately to myself. He closed the door, locking it, I sobbed in sorrow. _ **

** I wake up sobbing. My Draco would never do that to me. Would he? Would he seriously leave me with a worthless redhead and a stupid famous boy? I certainly hope not. **

** A couple of days are passing by. I've been stuck here for a long time. I shudder in disgust as a black spider starts crawling up my legs. I'm horrified by all the creatures I find in here: spiders, rats, bats, snakes, you name it. There is no windows or any source of light, just a door which I know is locked. No one has come to either torture me or to rescue me. I wonder where my Draco is now. Is he looking for me? Is he worried that I'm missing? I'm scared to death. What if I'll die her, from starvation, lonliness, without my Draco. I remember all those wonderful times Draco and I had together. Going to Yule Ball, Valentine's Day, having a date in Hogsmeade, or the library. I remember playing fun tricks on Harry and Ron. I remember happily of all those times Draco's been there for me. I remember the times he helped me study for my most recent exam, or get me my potions ingredients for me. I remember how sweet he is. **

** But where is he now? Tears start running down my face. _I'm so scared! I need someone here to comfort me. I need someone to take care of me. Someone, to love me. _I cry for a long time, my body trembling and shaking all at once. Suddenly, to my horror and hopeful delight, the door of the cell opens. . . .**

**(A/N: I'm SO sorry this chapter is so short. I can't think of anything else to write. If I do, I'll change it as I go along. If anyone is confused, never fear, everything will be explained later in the story. I hope you like this chapter. ------Rwfan------) **


	4. Chapter 4 A Nightmare, Pain, Comfort, an...

** Chapter 4 A Nightmare, Pain, Comfort, and Hope**

** Ron's POV**

** When the door opens, my mouth drops open in surprise. Standing in the doorway is none other than Fleur, my old school crush. She looks beautiful with her golden hair curled in soft little ringlets, and she's wearing a blue dress ankle length. She has make-up and earrings on. I remember how whenever I saw her while I was at school, my heart would race 1,00 beats a minute. I'd start to sweat and shake from nerves. **

** But now I look at her calmly. I don't even care that my hair is disheveled and I have circles under my eyes. As long as I find my Hermione, I'll be okay. **

** "Yeez, may I help you?" she asks in her Veela accent.**

** Harry spoke up, since I am still too dazed to say anything. "Yes, we're looking for a good friend of ours, Hermione Granger. She was kidnapped last ngiht and we need some information."**

** "What are you a cop?" Fleur asks jokingly. "Come in, Come in, I'll get Viktor. Pleeze make yourselves comfortable,"**

** Harry, Ginny, and I sit on a soft blue couch waiting for Viktor to come so we can talk to him. **

** "Ves? Hov can I help vou?" Viktor has come into the room. "Oh, it's ez vou three. Vhat can I do for vou?"**

** "Hermione! What did you do with my Hermione, you bastard!" I shout standing up.**

** Harry pulls me back on the couch. "Sorry Viktor, Ron's very upset. Hermione's been kidnapped and we can't find her anywhere. We just had a feeling you might have something to do with it. **

** "Vell, I have thought several times of taking her from vou. Vut before I could, I met Fleur. She's veen my wive for six months now. I'm sorry to hear about Hermione." He says, to my surprise pronouncing her name right. I guess since he doesn't have feelings for her anymore, he doesn't need to show off by pronouncing it wrong. "I vould like to help as much as I can. Vou may stay the night, and in the morning vou may continue on vour journey. I hope vou find her," he adds. **

** "Thank you very much," Harry says, standing up to shake Viktor's hand. I nod mutely, not knowing what to say. I get to my guest room and write a letter to my father.**

** _Dad,_**

**_ It's Ron. How are you? My fiancé was kidnapped yesterday, and Harry, Gin and I have a feeling we know who it is. We think Malfoy's behind it. Could you please get his location for me? Thanks a lot. _**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Ron_**

****

**_ I entered the cell in Malfoy's castle with a glittering sword clutched in my hand for protection. My 'Mione's there tied up and gagged. I rushed over to her. "'Mione! 'Mione! It's me! Your Ron is here." I untied her and helped her to her feet, but she pushed me to the ground._**

**_ "Who do you think you are, kidnapping me like that! What in the hell did I ever or Draco do to you?!"_**

**_ "Malfoy"_**

**_ "I was supposed to marry him, but you ruined all my chances for a perfect happiness. Go ahead. Do whatever you want to me. I don't care." _**

**_ "'Mione, what did he do to you? You're not yourself." I asked sadly, and quietly._**

**_ "You're a worthless redhead with no money or fame what so ever. Let me go!"_**

**_ Thos words stung my heart. The pain was worse than cutting myself with the knife, or slitting my wrist, or even drinking the poison. _**

**_ Without warning, she tackled me to the ground and took the sword out of my hands and placed the blade on my heart. Tears started streaming down my face. "It's me! Your Ron. Don't you know your Ron?" She ignored my plea and plunged the blade through my heart._**

** I wake up shivering and shaking. I have tears rolling down my cheeks. I can barely keep the sobs from wrenching from my body. My Hermione wouldn't forget me, would she? The words keep echoing in my head _worthless . . .worthess._ I get up and head downstairs to the kitchen, as if I'm hungry.**

** When I get there, I find a cooking knife. I take it and slash my arm, not even close to my wrist. I feel the blood, but not the pain. All I can think about is _What__ if 'Mione really did turn against me._**

** After I notice the blood running down my arm, I drop the knife in horror. _What have I done? I promised her I would stop._**

** But I'm so scared. That dream was so real. I mean, I actually felt as if a blade was plunged through my heart. I slump in a chair and sob silently. **

** "Ron, are you all right?" I look up, my red eyes focusing on Ginny, who has her arm around me.**

** "Oh G-Ginny I had a h-horrible dream!"**

** Ginny pulls up a chair next to me. "Talk to me."**

** "I dreamt that H-Hermione had turned against us. S-she said she was going to marry Draco, but I ruined it. She called me. . .w-worthless and said some horrible things to me. T-then she wrestled me to the ground and took my s-sword and . ." I am unable to finish. I make a motion with my hand to my chest. Ginny seems to understand. **

** I take a deep breath. I have to tell her what I did to myself.**

** "Gin, when I woke up, I was so frightened. The dream seemed so r-real as if it really happened. So I came down here and I. . . I c-cut myself," I see her eyes move to the knife on the tiled floor to my bleeding arm.**

** "I d-didn't' mean to, but I I'm just afraid of w-what Malfoy could be doing to her. I feel like the worst p-person in the world. I mean, I swore to my Hermione that I wouldn't do it again. I b-broke it. I don't deserve her."**

** Ginny pulls me in her arms. I feel so lucky to have such a loving sister that can be there for me. I hold on to her for dear life, crying all the pain. **

** "Ron, Hermione knows that your problem is a really hard habit to break. Don't worry about it. Do you know what your dream tells me?"**

** "W-what?"**

** "It tells me that you love Hermione more than life. It tells me that you are fiercely loyal and would die for her. You feel guilty don't you?"**

** I nod sadly.**

**"Then I know she'll forgive you. As far as what Malfoy is doing to her, I cannot answer. It'll be okay, Ron. It'll be okay"**

** Those words are comfort my heart greatly. But that dream still haunts me. I feel like when I drank the poison. I feel like when I was stabbed by her in my dream.. "I'm going back to bed, " I say, getting up.**

** "Ron?"**

** I turn around. "Yeah?"**

** "Come here."**

** I come to her and she heals my wound. "Thanks Gin." I mutter. "Thanks for being here for me."**

** "Anytime. Oh and I mean what I say when I say you are my favorite brother."**

** I grin and head back upstairs to sleep, hoping for no more bad dreams.**

** The next morning I wake up hoping that all that happened last night was just a nightmare. I look at my arm and see the fresh scar. Bloody hell, I really need to break this habit. I try not to think about it as I take a shower. Twenty minutes later, I come downstairs for a quick breakfast wearing blue jeans and a red shirt on. Viktor's been really nice to me now to my surprise. Fleur, well, she' always giving her attention to Krum, and the best part is, it doesn't bother me anymore.**

** "Hey guys." I say tiredly as a maid pours milk on my cereal.**

** "Hey Ron, how are you feeling?" Harry asks. I figure Ginny told him about last night.**

** "The same as yesterday" I replay without emotion. My face is as pale as my bed sheets.**

** I'm about to start in my cereal when a letter flutteres in my hands. 'Dad' I think anxiously to myself. **

** I open the letter and find a map. I gulp, I hope with all my heart that Hermione's all right. After breakfast, Harry, Ginny and I grab broomsticks and take off to our destination.**

** A couple of minutes later, an enormous and gothic castle comes into view. The exterior is the color of coal. It kind of looks like Mordor, if you want my opinion. "There it is," I say to Harry and Ginny who are flying beside me. We land 50 feet away from the mansion behind a forest of thick trees. We huddle to discuss a plan. **

** "Harry, Ginny you look for Malfoy, I'll look for my Mione."**

** Harry hands me the Invisibility cloak and a silver ring with a large blue jewel on top, and another with a red jewel on it.**

** "What're these for?" I ask.**

** "It's a panic ring. If you're in trouble, push the jewel and it will light up on ours," he says demonstrating. He has a green jewel on his ring, Ginny a purple one. "Give the red jeweled one to Hermione. Good luck, mate."**

** I give Harry a nervous smile as I slip the cloak over me. I enter the castle through an open window. I find myself in the library. There are several books all focused on the Dark Arts, and I'm not surprised at all. **

** As quietly as I can, I sneak my way through the corridors. They are full of hunting trophies and other horrible things. While I wander through the corridors not knowing where I'm going, several thoughts are going through my head. I keep on wandering around, wondering if I'll ever find her. I enter an empty room that reminds me of a catacomb; without warning, the floor moves from under my feet.**

** Shall I continue. Why not? **

** I feel my feet hit the ground. It must've been a trap floor. I'm in another catacomb-like room. I find a sword on a shelf, sliver and sharp, with red and gold jewels on it. I take it for protection. I notice a door at the end of the passage. I run up as fast as I can. I unlock the door and enter. . . . **

****


	5. Chapter 5 Who Am I?

(AN: I don't own the little LOTR parts.  The line belongs to the movie, and the movie comes from the book, which belongs to one of the greatest writers, J.R.R. Tolkein.

                                                Chapter 5 Who Am I?

                                                Hermione's POV

            The door opens bringing light into the cold dark room.  My eyes move to the door, but no one is there at first.  Then I see someone remove a cloak. The figure comes into view.  My heart sinks when I see the redheaded figure.  It's my kidnapper, Ron Weasley holding a glittery sword in his hand.  He rushes over to me.  "'Mione!  Mione!  It's me, your Ron 's here" he says, releasing me from my bonds.  He tries to help me up but I push him to the ground.  

            "Who in the hell do you think you are kidnapping me like that!" I shout angrily. "What in the hell did Draco I do against you?"

            "Malfoy,"

            "I was supposed to marry him."  I spit at him.  "But you ruined my chance of my perfect happiness. Go ahead, do what you want, I don't care anymore."

            "'Mione, what did he do to you?  You're not yourself." He asks, stepping closer to me.

            "Get away you worthless redhead!  Leave me alone!" I sneer at him.

            It looks like I hurt him.  His eyes flinch in pain.  Something is slightly familiar about the look on his face, but I don't know what.  

            I'm scared as hell, but I know I'm strong enough to defend myself.  I grab him around the waist, grabbing the sword in the process.  I pin him to the ground putting the sword to his chest.  I'm ready to kill him, to get out of this hell hole.

            I hesitate at first by the look on his face.  Tears are rolling down his cheeks, his face as white as a ghost.  I can see he's trying to hold back sobs.  He's shaking under my tight grip.  "It's me," he whispers.  "Your Ron.  Don't you know your Ron?"  

              I think about his words for a moment.  Then I remember Draco.  MY Draco!  I'm about to plunge the sword in his heart, when I feel myself being pulled off Ron and the sword is taken out of my hand.  

            Harry is holding me; my arms are behind my back.  Ginny stoops and helps Ron up.  Ron's face is as white as chalk.  He's shaking uncontrollably now, and tears are still running down his face.  "'Mione, don't you remember me?  I'm Ron Weasley, your best friend since first year, your true love. ." the last part he adds in a whisper, but I hear it.  "Your fiancé?"

            "Draco is my fiancé!  I would never want to be married to the likes of you!" I say wriggling from Potter's grip. 

            It looks like I'm hurting him more and more.  He's shaking so hard it looks like he's about to collapse.  Why did he kidnap me if he isn't going to hurt me?  Why is everything I say hurting him?  He comes to me and places something golden in my hand.  He looks at me straight in my eyes, and I end up getting lost in his blue eyes, but then I remember the blue eyes of my kidnapper.  "Hermione, I don't know what Malfoy did to you, but I love you.  I love you more than anything.  I tried dying for you, because I love you so much.  I'll come back for you.  Take this ring.  Push the jewel if you're in trouble and I'll come for you," he whispers.  

            I roll my eyes.  "Yeah right!  Just to hurt me.'  I snap back.  

            Ron, Harry, and Ginny leave my prison and lock the door.

            I don't understand.  I decide to put the ring on, what the hell.  I sit on the stone ground and look at the piece of gold in my hand.  It's a locket.  I study the locket, confused.  A picture of Ron and I at some kind of dance.  I'm wearing a purple dress and holding a rose.  Music is playing, some song called "From This Moment On."  That's ludicrous though!  All the daces I went to, I went with Draco.  

            I stare at the locket and the inscriptions very confused.  Is he really telling the truth?

            A couple hours later, I'm still sitting on the ground, wondering about the locket, when the door opens again.  My heart lurches.  I hope with all my heart that it's my Draco finally come to save me.  But I'm shocked of what I see.


	6. Chapter 6 Pain

(A/N:  I'm **_SO_ sorry it took me so long to update.  I had **_MAJOR _**writers block, and it was REALLY annoying.  Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  The next one should come quicker, I hope.  Enjoy! @--}—Rwfan@--}---)    **

                                                                        Chapter 6 Pain

                                                                        Ron's POV

            I enter the room trembling slightly.  In the corner is Hermione, chained and gagged.  'Hermione,' I think to myself.  I rush over to her and untied from her bonds.  "'Mione, 'Mione!  It's me!  Your Ron's here!"  I try to help her up but she pushes me to the ground.  It hurts worse that it looks.  

            "Who in the hell do you think you are, kidnapping me like that.  What did Draco and I ever do to you?"  

            "Malfoy?"

            "I was supposed to marry him, but you ruined my chance of a perfect happiness.  Go ahead, do whatever you want.  I don't care."

            Those words sting my heart.  What does she mean that Draco's her fiancé?  Does she not remember me?  I try to read her beautiful brown eyes, but they look cold and mean back.  I feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes.  I flinch in pain.

            Without warning, she lunches at me, grabbing me around the waist.  I fall on the hard stone floor and when I look up I see the sword I found, pointing to my chest, Hermione holding me down in a tight grip.  That does it.  I start trembling violently and sweating.  Tears that were threatening to fall are now rolling down my face.  I close my eyes, waiting for the blade to pierce my skin, knowing that my nightmare is coming true. "It's me; Your Ron." I whisper hopelessly.  "Don't you know your Ron?"

            I notice conflict in her pretty face.  Suddenly, I feel her being pulled off of me.  I open my eyes and find Hermione struggling in Harry's tight grip.  I must've pushed the jewel on my ring when she tackled me to the ground.  Ginny helps me up.  I stand ground unsteadily.  Though I know that Malfoy's done something horrible to her, the loathing look in her eyes hurts me very badly.  I have one more thing that I'm going to try before giving up.  "Don't you remember me, 'Mione.  I'm Ron Weasley.  Your best friend since first year.  Your true love."  The last part I add barely above a whisper.  "Your fiancé."

            "Draco's my fiancé!  I would **_NEVER_** marry the likes of a worthless redhead like you." She snarles back, breaking out of Harry's embrace.  

            That's the worst possible thing I've heard so far from her lips.  I feel dizzy, I can't think straight.  Her words are ringing in my ears painfully _worthless.__ . . never marry the likes of you.  Oh gosh those words are just like the words I kept getting in my head when I was suicidal.  My heart is beating painfully in my chest.  I'm sweating and shivering at the same time.  With fresh determination, I get the golden locket and the silver ring out of my pocket, walk up to her and place it right in her hand.  I look into her brown eyes in determination, but flinch on the inside as she glares at me continually.  "'Mione, I don't know what Malfoy did to you, but I love you.  I love you more than anything.  I tried killing myself for you, don't you remember?  Take this ring.  If you're in trouble, just push the jewel and I'll come to you, I promise."_

            "Yeah, just to hurt me," she mutters sarcastically.  

            Harry, (still clutching the sword), Ginny, and I leave the cell, locking the door so Hermione won't get herself into danger.  We walk down the eerie corridors in silence.  I don't even go more than fifty steps when I slide down onto the stone floor, my back against the wall.  I pull my knees to my chest and put my chin on top.  Tears are still running down my cheeks.  

            Harry and Ginny sit down next to me, one on either side, but I don't notice.  Ginny puts her arm around my shoulders.  "Ron, what happened?" she asks softly.    

            I don't answer.  My eyes keep darting from the sword in Harry's hands to the fresh scar on my arm.  _I really need to cut myself, I really need to cut myself.  I **REALLY need to cut myself!**_ I think to myself in panic.  I'm sweating and shivering all the same time.  My body's trembling and I can't seem to keep it steady.  Her harsh words keep ringing in my head.  _Never marry the likes of you. . . . worthless redhead. . .   Harry, noticing what I am trying to do, pushes the sword out of my reach.  I try to get up and retrieve it, but Ginny holds me fast.  I know Malfoy has done something HORRIBLE to her, but those words burn my heart and rip my soul.  When my tears stop running down my face, and my body stops trembling, Harry and Ginny help me to my feet unsteadily.  Harry says they found Malfoy, but I don't pay attention. We start walking toward through the corridors to find Malfoy._

            I feel dizzy.  As we walk out of the dungeons, I keep falling behind, kinda light-headed too.  All of her words keep ringing though my mind. My hand is clutching the chain around my neck, where her wedding ring hangs.  Every word she says makes the ring become heavier and heavier.  I feel like Frodo, carrying a great heavy burden that gets heavier with every step.  We're walking into a dark room with a  fireplace in the corner. Finally, as soon as the words _I'd **NEVER** marry the likes of a worthless redhead, like you_ ring in my head for the fifth time, I feel the last of my strength give out.  I fall to my knees, clutching the chain around my neck, I'm coming back to the suicidal part of me.  I wish I can just die right here.  Can you really die of heartbreak?  I struggle to get back on my feet, but that pain in my chest and weight around my neck get the best of me, then everything goes black.... 

                                                                                    Harry's POV

            After Ron sneaks off with my Invisibility Cloak to find Hermione, I take Ginny's hand as we creep towards the castle.  We sneak the opposite direction that we saw Ron go.  We hide in a bush underneath the window.  Peering in the window we see Malfoy in his study, reading a very large book, waving a wand_.  Wait a minute, he's expelled.  We saw his wand get snapped and everything, how in the hell did he get another one?_ I think to myself in confusion.  

            "Okay, let's go find Ron, since we've found Malfoy." I whisper to Ginny.  

            We creep to the direction as we saw Ron go.  As we go into the catacomb-like passage, I feel Ginny tremble beside me.  I squeeze her hand in reassurance, though I don't have any.  This place is SO freaky! Cobwebs, spiders and other insects are seen running across the rooms to our horror. I bet Ron almost had a heart attack.  Suddenly a blue flash appears on my ring, showing clearly in front of the green background.  Oh God!  Ron must be in trouble!!  "Ron" Ginny and I shout at the same time.  Ginny and I sprint the direction the ring is pointing.  My heart is beating a thousand beats a minute.  After we fall through the trap door, we can hear whispering.  We rush to the door and burst in.

            The sight is worse than you can possibly imagine.  Hermione has Ron pinned to the stone ground in a tight grip, a shimmering silver sword right over his chest.  The scene in The Two Towers flashes in my mind.  

            "Your Ron.  Don't you know your Ron?" I hear him whisper.  Before Hermione could do something she would regret for the rest of her life, I pull her off and take the sword out of her hands.  She tries to break free, but I hold her in a tight grip.  

            Ron, helped up by Ginny, looks at Hermione sadly, his face stained with sweat, and tears.  He's shaking so hard it looks like he's about to collapse.  I hold Hermione tight to keep her from hurting Ron more.  

            "Don't you remember me, 'Mione.  I'm Ron Weasley.  Your best friend since fist year?  Your true love."  Ron says quietly.  The last sentence is barely audible.  "Your fiancé?" 

            Hermione breaks away from my grip.  I'm horrified, because I'm afraid of what she'll do or say.  She stands there transfixed for a moment.  Then she says slowly.  "Draco's my fiancé! I would **_NEVER_** marry the likes of you."

            The tone in her voice is sharp shrewd and cold.  I feel SO horrible for Ron.  His face is flinching in pain, pale as the Bloody Baron.  He's shaking as hard as an earthquake.  He looks like he's about to pass out.  But if only he knows that Hermione is not being herself.  On the other hand, though she's not being herself, the tone and each and every word would still hurt someone who's as unstable as Ron still is.  

            Bravely, Ron walks up to her and places something gold and another thing silver in her hand.  "I don't know what Malfoy did to you, 'Mione, but I love you more than anything.  Put this ring on.  If you're in trouble, press the jewel and I'll come."

            "Yeah, just to hurt me," I hear her mutter darkly.

            Ron, Ginny, and I walk out of the cell, locking the door to keep Hermione from danger. We don't go more than twenty steps when we see Ron slide down, his back against the wall.  He pulls his arms around his legs and hugs his knees to his chest.  Tears are still running down his face.  He looks like he's in so much pain.  He's still shaking and still very pale.  Ginny and I stop walking and sit beside Ron, one on both sides.  Ginny puts an arm around her brother and massages his shaking shoulders.  I can see his watery blue eyes moving to the sword to my hand, to his arms.   I know what he is thinking.  I throw the silver sword beyond Ron's reach.  

            He tries to get up to retrieve the sword, but Ginny holds him fast.  "Ron, what did she say to you?  What happened?" Ginny asks quietly.  

            He doesn't answer.  "Come on," I say, hoping what I plan to say next will ease his soul.  "Gin and I found Malfoy.  He'll tell you what he did to Hermione."  Ginny and I help Ron unsteadily to his feet.

            Finally he follows us as we walk down the passage.  We walk into a stone room with a fireplace and a flowerpot of floo powder.  Gin and I look at each other, having no idea where we are going.  Suddenly, we hear a poignant gasp.  Gin and I turn around to see Ron on his knees.  He's gasping for breath, his face getting paler and paler.  His pale hands are clutching tightly to the chain around his neck.  "Ron?"  Ginny asks worridly.  He doesn't answer, his hand grasping desperately on the chain around his neck He starts trembling then falls face down on the stony ground.  "Ron!" Ginny and I mutter horrified.  

            We rush to his side, kneel down and flip him on his back.  He looks like he passed out. My eyes move from his pale face to his hand, clutching the chain around his neck.  As gently as I can, I pry his fingers from the chain.  A golden ring with rubies and sapphire is lying in his palm.  I recognize it as Hermione's wedding ring.  

            I think of what I can possible do to solve this mess.  Suddenly I come up with something.  **_Dobby! _**He knows all the secret passages in the Malfoy mansion.  I've come up with a plan.  "Gin, you take Ron back to the Burrow and take care of Ron.  Get Mrs. Weasley to watch over him, and I want you to go find Dobby.  He knows all the secret passages in the castle.  Send him here, then go back to the Burrow and make sure Ron won't come back.  He's in no condition to fight Malfoy"

            "But Harry, what about you?  You can't possibly fight Malfoy alone.  I want to come back and stay with you."

            "NO Ginny!  It's too dangerous."

            "All right, I'll fetch Dobby." She relunctantly agrees.  I help Ron to a standing position and Ginny supports him on her shoulder.  She takes a handful of floo powder and tosses it in the fire.  "The Burrow!" she shouts and disappears.  

            I wander around the castle for a half an hour.  I'm still stuck in the dungeon.  Damn trap floor!  I keep the glittering sword in my hand.  I find myself in the same direction of where Hermione's cell is, knowing I just went into a complete circle.  Suddenly, I see a toe-headed figure heading toward Hermione's cell.  "Hey Malfoy!"

He turns around.  "Saint Potter.  I was more expecting the poor weasel in rescuing the precious Mudblood."

"What in the hell did you do to Hermione, you bastard!" I spit at him.  

I don't wait for an answer.  I lung at him with my sword, but he dodges and disappears without a trace.  

"Damn," I mutter.   


	7. Chapter 7 A Courageous Choice

** (A/N: I'm _SO_ sorry it took me so long to update. My classmate, Ryan, committed suicide last week, and I've been having a really hard time getting used to it. Before I continue with my story, I want to share something that Ryan's mother said during the funeral: "If you hear someone threaten that they are going to kill himself, or herself, tell someone. Tell a parent, and if not the parent, then the police. It'll save lives." If you spread these words around, I'd greatly appreciate it. Now back to my story. --—Rwfan----)**

** Chapter 7 A Courageous Choice**

** Ginny's POV**

** I enter the Burrow supporting Ron on my shoulder. My heart is still racing because of everything that is happening. Because my brother and I are so alike inside, I'm hurting along with him.**

** Mum comes in the living room from the kitchen to see who has come. She gasps when she sees her youngest son leaning against me. "_Oh my God_! Did Ron try killing himself again?" she asks in a deadly whisper.**

** Since Ron's still light from the previous summer, I lift my older brother fully in my arms. "Don't have a heart attack, Mum." I say calmly. "Ron just had a severe panic attack and passed out. He just needs rest." I finish, carrying him to his room. I tuck him in. I sit on the bed and decide to wait until he wakes, if it isn't too long, then I'll go find Dobby. Then I must go back to Harry, because he just can't go through this alone. . .**

** I get a wet washcloth and wipe his face, hoping to arouse him, and to lessen the heat in his forehead. Ten minutes later, I feel movement underneath the washcloth. He's waking up!**

** "Bloody hell, my head hurts. Where in the hell am I?" he asks.**

** Happy that he's awake, I say. "You are in the House of the Burrow. And it is three o clock in the afternoon; on July 16th if you want to know."**

** He opens his eyes. "Ginny."**

** "Yes I am here. And you're lucky to be here too, after all the things that happened to you."**

** "What happened, Gin? Where's Harry? Where's my 'Mione." Ron asks trying to sit up. **

** "Ron, look at the ring around your neck and I bet you'll remember everything." I say instantly regretting it, because once he glances at his necklace, and I can tell that everything is coming back to him by the sad look on his freckled face. "Ginny, could you do me a favor?" he asks, his voice quivering.**

** "Anything."**

** "Go to the kitchen and get the sharpest knife you can find and bring it to me."**

** I frown at him. I mean, I understand the pain he's going through, but hurting himself won't solve them.**

** "Ron, I know that what Hermione said really hurt you, but hurting _yourself_ does _NOT_ solve it!" I say gently.**

** Ron sits up, his eyes burning with hurt and slight anger. "Gin you have _NO IDEA_ what I'm going through! You don't know what it's _LIKE_ trying to end your life, but then your true love convinces you that life is worth living for!" he stops to catch his breath, but before I can say anything he keeps on talking.**

** "And then, the one who convinces you that hey love you, but then turn against you, telling you that you're a worthless redhead and she'd _NEVER_ marry the likes of you, you have _NO IDEA _what it's like that the hurt and pain brings you back into the suicidal state. You have _NO IDEA!_" He finishes finally.**

** "Yes I do" I say, trying not to cry, but it can't be helped. I look at him straight in his azure eyes. "You Ron. You! You may be just my older brother but YOU did the same thing! Mum and Dad hardly noticed me, but I could _ALWAYS_ run to you. You were _ONLY_reason I didn't kill myself before Harry fell in love with me. Do you know__HOW MUCH it hurt me every time you made fun of me, or when you laughed at Fred and George's pranks against me! And what about when you tried to commit suicide, Ron? That hurt me most of all, because I felt that you were trying to desert me, because you _KNEW _that my life depends on you. I do know what it's like, but I never ran to a poignant object to solve my pain. I wrote it down in my diary!"**

** "But I don't have a diary."**

** "Then write your feelings down in _POETRY!_ I know how good you are at writing poetry. Do _ANYTHING_ except hurt yourself."**

** "I'm sorry I put you through so much pain, Gin." He whispers. "I never meant to, but this is a hard habit to break and I just can't take it anymore!"**

** "You must try harder! Hermione's been brainwashed! She doesn't know what she's saying!"**

** "You're right, Gin. I must go back to her and set things right again."**

** "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving this bedroom! You're in no condition to fight Malfoy, and that's the only way you can find out what he did to her. Let us take care of it."**

** Ron doesn't answer, e just lays back on the bed, and closes his eyes. I tuck him back in and head to the fireplace. "Mum, I'm going out! Make sure Ron doesn't go anywhere. I'll be back soon."**

** "Hogwarts!" I shout stepping into the flames. I find myself in the kitchen, exactly where I needed to be. House elves running around preparing a meal.**

** "Ginny!" a happy squeak comes. I look down and a small female house elf wearing a pink dress with a white apron over it. **

** "Winky?"**

** She hugs me. "Where's Dobby? I need to ask him something." She smiles brightly. "Just a moment, I'll get him." **

**She returns a second later with Dobby behind her. "Ginny! What a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you?" he asks, bowing at her feet.**

** "Dobby, Malfoy has taken Hermione hostage, and we need your help. We need to k now the secret passages in the Malfoy mansion."**

** Dobby's expression changes from puzzlement to thoughtfulness. "I can help you with that. I shall show you. Follow me." He says taking my hand and vanishing. **

** I feel wind rushing through my long red hair. Suddenly my feet hit the ground. I find myself in the catacomb like passageway again where I left. Dobby's about to show me around, when I hear a shout.**

** "_VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" _I turn around. Harry's staring at me in disbelief. "_YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! GO HOME!" _Finally he calms down. **

** I lower my head as I feel tears threatening to fall. "Harry, I just can't let you go through this alone. I love you too much This is for my brother's sake! If we don't get Hermione back, Ron will kill himself without hesitation. I mean, you should have heard him when he woke up! He said, _"get me the sharpest object you can find for me."_ You can't possibly go through this alone! I know I didn't listen to you, but I am _NOT_ leaving!"**

** Harry stares at me in amazement. Dobby beams in my direction for sticking up for myself. Harry puts his arms around me. "Gin, I just don't want you to get hurt. If you want to come, I guess I can't stop you. I'm sorry." **

** I grasp his hand and squeeze it, showing I accept his apology. **

** Dobby leads us through the passages. He leads us through the secret passage to the Malfoy study. We thank him as Dobby vanishes in to thin air. We walk catiously toward the desk. On it is a heavy book, turned to a page titled, "The Brainwashing Spell." **

** "This must be the spell Malfoy us.." I begin, but my words are stopped. My body starts to freeze up. I can't move, I can't turn around. **

** "About time you came here, Mr. Potty….Ms. Weasel…" **

** '_Malfoy'_ I think to myself. All I know is we're in deep trouble. **


	8. Not updating :

**A/N:  I'm so sorry, but I will not be updating for a few weeks.  I haven't had time to write, because of school and my part-time job.  Thank you for you patience, I'm SO sorry for the delay.   **


	9. Chapter 8 A Duel and A Fatal Plan

**(A/N:  Hey!  I'm sorry to confuse everybody, but I just recently changed my penname from Rwfan to RonLuver2005.  I hope you like this chapter.  Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter, yeah.  *tomatoes thrown at me from the crowd of Harry Potter readers*  okay, okay, I don't own anything, just the plot.)**

**                                                            Chapter 8 A Duel, and A Fatal Plan**

**                                                            Ron's POV**

**            When Ginny leaves my bedroom, I lay back on my bed, knowing that she's going to make sure that Mum doesn't let me leave my bedroom.  I know I must go and help them.  I need my 'Mione!!  I feel the urge to cut myself right now, because the pain of her words is still ringing in my brain, making me feel dizzy.  Mum comes in carrying a tray with a slice of toast and a cup of tea, and sits on my bed.  **

**            "Ronnie," my mother says, using my pet name she'd always used when I was a little boy.  "Ronnie, are you all right?" she asks taking my hand as if she is making sure I'm not running a fever.**

**            I nod my head, not knowing what to say.  Mum and I haven't really been on good terms since last summer.  We aren't arguing, it's just we don't know what to say to each other anymore.  I still feel very guilty about what I put her through.  I guess the reason I never talk to her much, is because I still feel guilty, that I'm afraid of what to say to her. **

**            Mum looks at me, her eyes shining.  "You're all grown up."  She gushes.  "You'll always be my little boy.  I love you, Ronnie."  **

**            "I love you too, Mum."  I say, giving my mother a big hug.  I feel all my troubles melt away knowing my mother will always be there for me.  **

**            I lay back down, feeling myself drowsy.  Also, I need to figure a way to distract Mum so I can sneak out of the house and get to my 'Mione.  Mum seems to get the message, for she kisses me on the forehead and walks out of the room.  **

**            An hour later, I wake up, fully energized.  Nobody is in sight.  I get out of bed, grab my wand, and put it in my pocket.  I creep out of my room, and silently climb down the stairs.  The kitchen is empty.  BINGO!  I hurry down the stairs and head toward the living room to the fireplace.  Then, I get caught.**

**            _"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! GET BACK IN BED!!"         _**

**            I stop in my tracks and turn around facing my mother.  She gives me a scolding look.  _Now what do I do? I think to myself.   _****_BANG!!_******

**          We turn around.  The sound seems to come from outside.  ****_"Fredrick Allen and George Michael Weasley!  What did you do this time?!"_ Mum yells, rushing outside, leaving me in the kitchen.  _Good old Fred and George I think to myself.  Before Mum comes back, I quickly apparate to the Malfoy mansion._**

**            I enter the Malfoy mansion, nervous as hell.  I find myself back in the dusty and moldy catacombs.  I sneak by Hermione's cell to make sure she's still there. She is, she's looking at the locket I gave her.  Suddenly my ring lights up, bringing me back into reality.  I look at it, two colors purple and green are flashing.  Harry and Ginny!  They must be in trouble!  **

**            I run down the catacombs to where my ring is pointing.  My heart is pounding with every step I take.  I run as fast as I can to the source of the trouble.  I find myself in the library.  Malfoy has Harry and Ginny in a freezing charm, and is about to use the spell 'Avada Kadavera on them.  Before he does, he turns around saying, "Expellearmus," making my wand fly out of my hands.**

**            Malfoy turns around to look at me.  "Well, Weasley, it's about time you got here.  I'm just about to have a little fun with Potty and Miss Weasel.  Would you like to join them?" he asks evilly.**

**            Thinking fast, I grab the sword that I find by my feet and aim it at him.  "Well, Malfoy," I say smoothly.  "Since you're not supposed to do magic, how about we have a duel the Muggle way.  Fencing is what they call it."  I challenge.  **

**            Malfoy's face sneers and first then brightens.  He puts away both wands and takes the spare sword from the shelf.  "As you wish Weasley.  The last man standing gets the wands."**

**            "Enough talk already, let's go."  I say impatiently. **

**            As we start to fight, I notice that Malfoy isn't too bad at this Muggle type of fighting.  In fact, he's blocked every single one of my blows.  I use all the strength in me to keep on going.  I fight very well until something unwanted enters my mind once again: _"I would never marry the likes of a worthless redhead like you!"_**

**            _SLASH!_ Malfoy has just scraped my cheek with his sword.  I can feel blood running down my face.  "That Mudblood never liked you." Malfoy says in the middle of the duel.**

**            I snap just by hearing the word Mudblood.  I take the sword and trip his leg making him fall flat on his back. Holding Malfoy down with my foot, I reach and grab mine and Malfoy's wand.  "Now tell me, Malfoy." I say in a fierce voice.  "What in the hell did you do to my 'Mione you bastard!  Most importantly, how do I break the potion?"**

**            Malfoy sneers. "She doesn't love you, because you're a pathetic Weasel."**

**            I press the blade on his chest just enough to draw blood.  Malfoy's eyes bulge in panic.**

**            "All right, I'll tell you.  I used a brainwashing spell as revenge because YOU were the one who got me expelled!"**

**            "Speaking of expelled, how did you get another wand?" I ask suspiciously.**

**            "It's the Mudblood's OW!" he grunts in pain as I dig the blade further in his chest.  "I-I mean Grangers.  Snape tutored me over the summer and that's how I knew the spell.  It was the perfect revenge.  Are you done yet?"**

**            "One more question MISTER Malfoy.  How do I break the spell?"**

**            "Uh… I don't k now." He claims stupidly.  **

**            "Oh yes you do.  Now tell me!"  **

**            "You have to find something that you know will jog her memory."**

**            I take my foot off his chest, which was a mistake.  Malfoy grabs my foot making me fall flat on my back, dropping my sword in the process.  When I hit the ground, I feel as though my back had cracked.  **

**            Suddenly I hear a voice cry out, "Petrificus Totalus."**

**              The next thing I know I am able to get back on my feet again.  Standing in front of me are Harry and Ginny with Dobby beside them.  Dobby must've set them free while I was fighting Malfoy.  Harry and Ginny don't look happy at me at all.  So I procrastinate form being lectured by sending an owl to Dad and the Azkaban office to let them know about the capture of Malfoy.  **

**            "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Ginny shouts, her face is as red as the Weasley hair in anger. "I TOLD you to stay in bed!"**

**            I'm ready with a comeback though.  "If I hadn't distracted Malfoy, you would be dead now.  I think the proper response would be: 'Thank you my dear brother for saving my life.'"**

**            Ginny gives me a piercing look, then a great big hug.  **

**            As soon as the Azkaban leaders and the Ministry take away Malfoy, I feel my heart drop. I remember that I have to get my 'Mione to remember me again.  However, all those words she's said to me, still burn my heart and soul.  Now I realize that Malfoy has brainwashed her SO much that I'll never get to hold her, kiss her, or marry her, because she's fully on his side now.  I look at Harry and Ginny with a feigning grin on my face.  They tell me goodbye, because they think they know that I can handle the rest all on my own.  **

**            I go to the cabinet and pull out a thin bottle and pour a yellow liquid that I know so well.  I always knew it would come down to this…..**

**(Ä/Ñ: Sorry it took so long to update.  I hope you like this chapter.  PLEEEZE review.  I've got one more chapter left.  If you want me to do another sequel, let me know.)**


	10. Chapter 9 Chapel Of Love

**(A/N: This is the last chapter.  Some of my reviewers have asked for another sequel, even though this is a sequel to my previous story _I Need You.  I am willing to write a sequel, but I need some ideas first, because I have no idea right now.  Please send your ideas in a review.  Thanks for reading my stories, I love you guys!!)_**

**(Disclaimer:  I own Ron Weasley, yeah he's my boyfriend, and I own him.  *J.K. Rowling comes rushing in with a wand of 10 ½ inches with a single phoenix feather, in her hands. "_Obliviate"*  Ron Weasley?  Who's Ron Weasley?  Oh, that gorgeous redhead over there?  He sounds like a nice boy, and I would surely LOVE to claim him.  *J.K. Rowling raises her wand in a threatening sort of way.*  But I'd prefer that this awesome lady J.K. Rowling can have him.  I don't own Harry Potter, because I don't want to.  All the stuff that sounds familiar I don't own.  I don't own this song.  It belongs to the great oldies group, the _****Dixie**** Cups!)**

**                                    Love Conquers All**

**                                    Chapter 9 Chapel of Love **

**                                    Hermione's POV**

**I'm still sitting in the dark gloomy dirty cell looking at the golden locket, the music playing softly.  I feel so confused.  My head tells me that Draco's my fiancée.  My heart tells me that Ron's my fiancé, but...**

**            Suddenly the door opens light flooding into the room.  I look up to see Ro- I mean Weasley.  However something is different about him- Very different.  He's holding a thin bottle with yellow contents.  His hair is disheveled, and blood is running down his cheek.  He has a sword hanging from his belt.  His entire body is shaking as hard as an earthquake.  **

_Why does this look so familiar?** I ask myself in wonder.  What is this?  A single tear is running down his other cheek. **_

**            "'Mione," his voice cracks.  "I love you, forever and ever"**

**            My heart gives a horrible jolt.  Those words, this scene.  Horrible memories start flooding back into _my mind.  That's what Ron said when he tried to kill himself with _poison _that left him in a coma for several hours, though it seemed like several days!!  The days when he was suicidal!!  Finally realizing this, the memory of my kidnapping creeps back in my mind…._**

**                                    _Flashback_**

**            _I was sitting in my bed reading Hogwarts A History when I hear the door being broken down.  I look up terrified.  "Expellearmus." A cold drawling voice cried out.  My wand flew out of my hands and he caught it.  Before I could do anything, he grabbed me.  I tried to scream, but he put his gloved hand tightly over my mouth.  I tried to kick, but only succeed in pulling the mask off.  I notice the pale face of Malfoy, before something hard comes crashing over my head and everything goes black…_**

****

**_                                    End of Flashback_**

**            Then I remember Malfoy coming in and putting the memory charm on me.  However before I can say anything to my Ron, he drinks the thin bottle in his hand.  "No! Ron no!"  I screech in horror.   **

**            As he collapses in my arms, a sinking feeling seeps my heart.  He must've found the poison in Malfoy's mansion.  That means the poison must be much more deadly, and quicker.  I place him gently on the stone ground.  "Ron, talk to me, c'mon." I say desperately, trying to shake him.  To my horror, I get no movement.  _He's….dead.  he can't be, but he's …dead!!_**

**_            Tears are running down my cheeks.  Well, I meant what I said.  I kiss my sweet Ron softly on the lips for five seconds.  For some reason, the lips are warm.  Being too stupid to focus on the clue, I take the silver sword out of his belt, ready to join him.  "Ron, I love you too."  I whisper placing the blade on my chest._**

**            Before I can pierce my skin, however, I feel something grab it out of my hands and toss it to the ground.  I almost faint from shock when I see the person who took the sword away from me.  My Ron's standing there with a grim look on his face.  "Don't do it, 'Mione.  It'll be a hell lot lonely without you." **

**            "_Ron!  You're okay!!!  But..the poison.  How much longer do you have until you leave me forever?" I ask, tears running down my cheeks more steadily at the thought.  _**

**            "'Mione, it's just butterbeer. I swear." He says, noticing the suspicious look I'm giving him. "Look I'm more energized." He says spinning around in a complete circle.  I give him a suspicious look.  "Hey, if you don't believe me, go drink it for yourself." He says, smiling lovingly.**

**            Feeling like I should just check and see if he's telling the truth, (plus it'll be easier for me to die if he's NOT telling the truth), I take the thin bottle and drink the last sip.  Sweet butterbeer hits my taste buds.  I feel fresh tears fall down my cheeks.  Before I can brush them away, I feel arms around me tight.  I turn around to my freckled Romeo, throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug.  Shivers run down my body, feeling so happy that I'm in his arms again.**

**            "Oh Ron, don't you _EVER_ scare me like that again!" I scold gently.  **

**            Ron grins at me.  "It was the only way to get you to remember me.  If it didn't really work, I would've killed myself for real." He says softly.**

**            I throw my arms around him giving him a great big hug, but then something stops me.  I suddenly remember harsh words from my voice directed to this awesome redhead.  I remember almost _KILLING_ my best friend _AND_ true love! I break out of his embrace again.  **

**            "'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asks nervously.**

**            "I-I al-almost killed y-you!" I sob hysterically.  "Y-you should h-hate me f-for what I-I almost d-did to y-you.  I d-don't deserve y-your love o-or friendship!" I sob, not noticing that Ron's taking the chain off from around his neck and extracting the jewel from it.  Ron loving smile broadens.  This is the worst _POSSIBLE_ thing to happen to me.  I almost killed my true love, and he _STILL_ loves me!!  I pick up the locket from the ground and try to hand it to him.**

**            Ron looks like he's going to say something he has been wanting to say for years.  "'Mione, my love for you is unconditional.  You saved me from making the worst and permanent mistake.  Yes, you did turn against me, bud that was the bloody bastard Malfoy who made you!"**

**            "'Mione, you mean the world to me!  I know that I hurt you in the past by the way I treated myself, but that doesn't matter anymore.  Let's forget the past and focus on the future.  Hermione Marie Granger, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me.. for real?"**

**            Ron is on bended knee holding out the good ole sapphire/ruby ring.  Moved by his speech, I throw my arms around him and give him a nice kiss on the lips, happy to see the fireworks again.  "Does that answer you question?" I ask sweetly, running a hand through his hair.  **

**            Ron takes the ring and places it back on my finger.  "Yes," he whispers placing his forehead gently against mine.  "Yes, it does."**
    
    _Goin__' to the chapel_
    
    _      And we're gonna get ma-a-arried_
    
    _      Goin' to the chapel_
    
    _      And we're gonna get ma-a-arried_
    
    _      Gee, I really love you_
    
    _      And we're gonna get ma-a-arried _
    
    _      Goin' to the chapel of love_

****

****

**                                                            _Three Days Later  _**

**            "Harry, I don't know if I can do this." I say, feeling like a nervous bride.  I'm standing in the bridal room, pacing back and forth.  I'm wearing a silky white wedding dress with red roses in my long brown hair.  I have beads lined all around the neckline and hanging down from my dress.  I have a veil made of exquisite lace, and I'm going to be holding a bouquet of delicate red roses in my hands.  The locket is shimmering around my neck.  My heart is hammering against my chest, my hands are shaking.   Harry, being like a brother to me is about to walk me down the aisle.  My father had died a few years ago, so I am glad that Harry is more than willing to take the job.**

**            "Hermione, you love Ron, don't you?"  Ginny asks me, overhearing what I was saying.  **

**            "More than anything."**

**            "You want to hold him."**

**            "Yes"**

**            "Please him"**

**            "Yes!"**

**            "Then there's nothing to be nervous about," Ginny concludes.  I give her a big hug.**

**            "Thanks Gin."**

**            "No prob."**

**            The music starts.  "Ready," Harry calls linking his arm with mine.**

**            "Ready." I say giving him a big hug.**
    
    _Spring is here, th-e-e sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh_
    
    _Birds all sing as if they knew_
    
    _Today's the day we'll say "I do" _
    
    _And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

**            As Harry drops me off at the altar, he raises my veil and kisses both of my cheeks.  I give my roses to Ginny, my maid of honor.  I turn to face Ron, taking his hand in mine, waiting for the preacher to start.  The church is so beautiful.  The pearly white pews are decorated with flowers.  I notice that there's also a trail of roses on the floor.  I recognize a lot of my classmate sitting in the pews.  I suspect Fred and George are up to nothing good as I see them wink at me when I passed them.  My heart accelerates once the preacher starts.  **
    
    _Goin__' to the chapel_
    
    _        And we're gonna get ma-a-arried_
    
    _        Goin' to the chapel_
    
    _        And we're gonna get ma-a-arried_
    
    _        Gee, I really love you_
    
    _        And we're gonna get ma-a-arried _

_              Goin' to the chapel of love_

**            "Do you Ron, take Hermione to be your wife?"**

**            Ron looks deeply into my eyes. "I do,"**

**            "Hermione, do you take Ron to be your husband?"**

**            I smile at him, my heart accelerating ready to answer, "I do."**

**            "With this ring I, Ron take thee Hermione, to be my wife.  To have and to hold; To love and to cherish; Through sickness and in health; for richer and for poorer; I promise to love forever more." My heart is beating furiously with happiness watching Ron place the ruby sapphire ring on my left finger.  This is the moment I've been waiting for ever since I was eleven years old.  After all the things we've been through, we've finally gotten through all the bad times, and both of our dreams come true in the end.**
    
    _Bells will ring, the-e-e sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh_
    
    _I'll be his and he'll be mine_
    
    _We'll love until the end of time_
    
    _And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

**"With this ring, I Hermione take thee Ron to be my husband.  To have and to hold; To love and to cherish; Through sickness and in health; for richer and poorer; I promise to love forever more."  My hand shakes ever so slightly as I slip the golden ring up Ron's thin finger.  I can feel tears come to my eyes, I've never felt so happy in my life.  As I slip this ring on his finger, all the sweet memories that we shared ever since we've met.  I remember dancing with him at the ball during 5th year.  I remember the first time he said "I love you" even though it was during a horrible event.  I remember all the times he stood up for me and all the times he made me laugh.  My heart rises with joy as I happily remember that we'll be sharing memories for the rest of our lives.  **
    
    _Goin__' to the chapel_
    
    _And we're gonna get ma-a-arried_
    
    _Goin__' to the chapel_
    
    _And we're gonna get ma-a-arried_
    
    _Gee, I really love you_
    
    _And we're gonna get ma-a-arried _
    
    _Goin__' to the chapel of love_

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Ron, you may kiss your bride."**

**Ron leans in and our lips meet in a kiss that let's me know that I'm finally his and he's finally mine. **
    
    _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_
    
    _Goin__' to the chapel of love_
    
    _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_
    
    _                               **The End**_


End file.
